Judas Songfic
by BlondiexBlack
Summary: Donc, voilà un O.S., basé sur la chanson Judas de Lady Gaga. HP/DM. J'espère que ça vous plaira !


**Judas**

**OooooooO**

**NOTES DE L'AUTEUR**** :** Voilà ma première songfic, (un one shot, POV de Harry, « épilogue » de Drago) qui sera sûrement traduit en anglais sous peu. Cette fic' s'accorde à la chanson Judas, de Lady Gaga. Je trouve que cette chanson est juste LE message de l'amour.

J'espère que cela vous plaira, et j'espère vous retrouver sur mon autre fic, Poudlard, Punitions pour Dumbledore facétieux.

**R****ÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS _À NE PAS LIRE AVANT L'O.S., SPOIL_:**

**dom oppa: **Merci, contente que ça t'aie plus :)

**Autatrices No Baka: **Merci chérie, je t'aime *coeur*

**Archimede: **Merci, contente que tu aies trouvé ça fluide :)**  
><strong>

**Grain de Sable: **J'aime les reviews longues, ça fait plaisir de voir quelqu'un s'exprimer. Désolée que ton ami te bassine avec *clin d'oeil*, mais je suis contente que tu ais fait le rapprochement avec ce couple non-canon toi aussi :) *je commençais à penser que c'était une mauvaise idée, que personne n'allait le voir comme ça, etc.*  
>Je comprends quand tu dis que tu ne vois pas Harry comme une carpette, mais Drago est plus enclin à faire souffrir, à dominer, à terrasser, même si je travail déjà sur le projet inverse *clin d'oeil* Et pour le crescendo, contente que tu aies aimé, c'était un peu mon but. Commencer par poser le contexte, que je voulais flou, je ne voulais pas d'une histoire à proprement parler, et puis peu à peu amener à un développement plus intime, (d'où entre autres le moment où Harry se fiche de ce que disent les gens), jusqu'à la fin, qui "explose" un peu de ressentis. Merci pour ta critique en tout cas, et bonne continuation à toi aussi :)<p>

**Mlle Z-S: **Contente que ça te plaise :) La dernière phrase, elle est un peu à interpréter :) Judas, le traître, alias Drago, a torturé psychologiquement Harry tout ce temps. Et alors qu'Harry décide de devenir un Judas, sans en être sûr/capable/etc., Drago change de camp, et lui dit qu'il l'aime. Pour Harry, Judas #1 (Drago) a été cruel toute la relation, & Judas #2, lui, est cruel de vouloir le détruire. Judas c'est un peu la part d'eux qui se détruit. Et cette part d'ombre est affreusement cruelle envers eux 2. Voilà, j'espère que ça répond à ta question :)

**Kelewan:** Je t'en prie, j'espère qu'il t'as plu :) Merci pour les compliments :] La fin est un peu à interpréter, comme je l'ai dit à Mlle Z-S :) Si tu as des questions n'hésite pas, peut-être qu'en effet lire les paroles peut aider, je n'en sais rien :]

**OooooooO**

"**Ohohohoh  
>I'm in love with Judas<strong>

Ohohohoh  
>I'm in love with Judas"<p>

Oui, je suis amoureux de Judas. Mon Judas à moi s'appelle Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Un enfant gâté, que j'ai haït des années. Enfin, que j'ai cru haïr.

"**When he comes to me I am ready  
>I'll wash his feet with my hair if he needs"<strong>

Oh oui. Je m'inclinerai devant lui. À n'importe quel moment, n'importe où, je me prosternerai devant lui.

"**Forgive him when his tongue lies through his brain  
>Even after three times he betrays me"<strong>**  
><strong>

Je m'en fous de ce qu'il peut dire quand il ment. Je sais ce qu'il me dit la nuit. Même si je n'y crois plus. Cela fait trois fois que je le croise dans les couloirs, où seule règne notre entente cordiale, accompagné de quelqu'un d'autre. Trois fois qu'il me trahit. Trois fois qu'il me tue.

"**I'll bring him down, bring him down, down  
>A king with no crown, king with no crown"<strong>

Je le blesserai autant qu'il me blesse. Je lui ferais payer ses erreurs. Monsieur se prend pour un roi, mais c'est un roi sans aucune couronne. Je le tuerai, autant qu'il me tue.

"**I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel  
>But I'm still in love with Judas, baby"<strong>

Je suis tellement con. Con d'y croire encore. Con de l'aimer. Il est sadique, et sans cœur. Mais je l'aime. Et je l'aimerai toujours. Depuis cette nuit… Depuis cette nuit où nos corps, fatigués, n'ont plus réussi à se battre. Où nos cœurs, démunis, ont fondus en larmes. Cette nuit où l'on s'est senti irrémédiablement attirés l'un par l'autre. Où nos êtres n'ont fait qu'un. J'ai aimé sa peau contre la mienne, ses lèvres froides comme du marbre, ses muscles saillants, ses cheveux soyeux. J'ai tout aimé. J'ai ressenti ce besoin, de rester indéfiniment là, contre lui. Ces coups de tambours, ces chutes d'eau dans mon ventre. Cette alchimie unique. La douleur de l'acte, la frénésie de nos gestes, la force de notre amour. De notre haine. J'ai tout aimé.

"**I couldn't love a man so purely  
>Even prophets forgave his crooked way"<strong>

Je n'ai aimé que lui. Toutes ces années. Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. Mais voilà pourquoi tout ratait tout le temps. Je n'ai aimé que lui. Purement, simplement.

Même lorsque Dumbledore s'occupait de lui, que tout le monde le haïssait. Même lorsque le Directeur l'a pardonné. Tout ce temps. Tout ce temps je n'ai cessé de l'aimer.

"**I've learned love is like a brick you can  
>Build a house or sink a dead body"<br>**

Mais manifestement il n'aura fait que mentir. J'aurais voulu construire ma vie, mes nuits avec lui. J'aurais voulu qu'il laisse tomber l'arrogance, qu'il se mêle à moi.

Mais il me détruit. Il me noie dans le désespoir. Il fait de ma vie un enfer. Plus je l'aime, plus je me meurs. Plus je l'aime, plus je me soumets à lui.

C'est fini. Je vais le tuer, je vais le briser. Je veux le détruire, même si je l'aime. Je veux être aussi cruel que lui.

"**In the most Biblical sense,  
>I am beyond repentance<br>Fame hooker, prostitute wench, vomits her mind"**

Aux yeux des autres, je suis au-delà de la honte. Je ne vaux plus rien. Je me suis vendu à la renommée, la mienne, la sienne, je le sers corps et âme, je renie mes convictions. C'est atroce, mais je me suis prostitué à lui, à sa gloire, à son corps. À son pouvoir.

"**But in the cultural sense  
>I just speak in future tense<br>Judas, kiss me if offended,  
>Or wear an ear condom next time"<strong>

Mais moi, je sais ce que je dis. Je sais que c'est trop tôt pour la paix, trop tôt pour la confiance, trop tôt pour le mélange. Mais ça arrivera. Dans un futur très proche. Et si cela les dérange, c'est pareil. Je l'embrasserai devant tout le monde s'il faut. Mais ça changera. Ils n'ont qu'à ne pas écouter, qu'à ne pas regarder, si ça les gêne. Ils n'ont qu'à s'en aller.

"**I wanna love you,  
>But something's pulling me away from you<br>Jesus is my virtue,  
>Judas is the demon I cling to"<strong>

J'aimerai lui pardonner. J'aimerai me détacher de lui. Mais tout me ramène à lui. À lui et à son corps. À sa vie.

Comme d'habitude…

_Je suis Draco Malfoy. Et depuis peu j'aime Harry. Harry Potter. Je l'aime à en souffrir, à en mourir. Je l'aime à m'en tuer. Alors je le détruis. Je couche à droite, à gauche. N'importe quelle idiote, n'importe quel minet fera l'affaire. Je veux me noyer dans autre chose. Le dégoût, la chair, peu importe. Tant que l'amour que j'ai pour lui ne me dévore pas, ne me consume pas._

_Je l'ai trahi. Trois fois. Mais il revient toujours, abattu, à terre. Il revient. Avec son amour, son sacrifice. Il revient._

_Nous faisons l'amour, encore & encore. Je sens son corps chaud contre le mien, sa soif de bonheur & d'amour, de quiétude._

_Et il me bénit. Alors que je le salis._

_Je le trahis, je le souille._

_Mais j'aimerais l'aimer, autant qu'il m'aime._

_Je suis effrayé. Et paniqué. Je me jure que cette idiote sera la dernière._

_Je le regarde dans les yeux, ses yeux magnifiques. Je vois sa douleur. Il ne voit que mon dédain, qui masque ma peine._

_Mais cette fois ci, je n'en peux plus. Je m'approche de lui, près à l'embrasser, à le serrer contre moi, à lui dire._

_Il me repousse, j'insiste, il me griffe et m'embrasse. Et je succombe encore dans cette spirale infernale. La passion, la chair, le sexe. Et rien d'autre…_

_Je décide quand même de sauter le pas._

« Je t'aime Harry. »

_Il me répond alors par une phrase que je ne comprends pas, quelque chose de mesquin dans les yeux et la voix._

« Judas est si cruel… »


End file.
